peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 July 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-07-04 ; Comments *(Duff Paddy) We fast-forward nearly a year from the previous show to mid-1970, and find music-loving Johnny Plee introducing sessions from Country Joe McDonald, Fotheringay and Cochise. It all gets a bit Pete Frame at this point, because Country Joe had recently stopped working with The Fish (as he told John Walters while recording the session), Fotheringay was Sandy Denny's project after leaving Fairport and Cochise are probably best known for being Mick Grabham's main band before he joined Procol Harum. By coincidence, Peel even plays a Procol Harum track right before one of Cochise's session tracks. Hope you're all taking notes: there'll be a test after class. Sessions *Country Joe McDonald #1 first broadcast, recorded 1970-06-29. No known commercial release. *Fotheringay *Cochise (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (Courtesy Duff Paddy) Unknown - needs source and label details *Free - Mr. Big (LP: Fire And Water) Island ILPS 9120 *The American Dream - Credamphels (LP: American Dream) Ampex Records, Bearsville A 10101 (US release) ("not released here") *Fotheringay - The Sea (session) *Wilbert Harrison - Blue Monday (LP: Let's Work Together) London HA/SH 8415 *Cochise - Woodland Light Irons (session) *The Pretty Things - Scene One/The Good Mr.Square/She Was Tall, She Was High (LP: Parachute) Harvest SHVL 774 ("The Pig's Choice," from the LP Parachute, "which you doubtless own") News *Fotheringay - The Ballad of Ned Kelly (session) *David Bowie - Memory of a Free Festival (single) Mercury 6052 026 *'File 2' begins *Country Joe McDonald - (session) #Hold On It's Coming #Balancing On The Edge Of Time #It's So Nice To Have Love #Maria #Tell Me Where You're Bound *'File 2' ends *Medicine Head - Coast To Coast (And Shore To Shore) (single) Dandelion Records 5075 *Fotheringay - Banks of The Nile (session) *Procol Harum - Your Own Choice (LP: Home) Regal Zonophone SLRZ 1014 *Cochise - Past Loves (session) *Wild Man Fischer - The Wild Man Fischer Story ("cadet edition,") (LP: An Evening With Wild Man Fischer) Bizarre/Reprise 2XS 6332 *Mike Cooper - Watching You Fall (Parts 1 & 2) (b-side of Maxi-single: Your Lovely Ways (Parts 1 & 2)) Dawn DNX 2501 News *Grateful Dead - New Speedway Boogie (LP: Workingman's Dead) Warner Bros. WS 1869 American Tourist photo competition *Soft Machine - We Did It Again ("Disinterred 33 1/3,") (LP: The Soft Machine Volume Two) ''Probe SPB 1002 *Fotheringay - The Way I Feel (session) *Cochise - Velvet Mountain (session) *Mississippi Fred McDowell - 61 Highway (LP: I Do Not Play No Rock 'N' Roll) Capitol SM-409 (US release) *Malaysian Girls - Hydro Percussion (LP: John Peel's Archive Things) BBC REC 68M '' '' (JP: And there's one for Jimmy Savile. Sounds like a communal shower actually)'' *Chicken Shack - Never Ever (LP: Accept Chicken Shack) Blue Horizon 7-63861 File ;Name *(Torrent) JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 *1970-04-07 John Peel Top Gear BBC Radio 1.mp3 *2) CountryJoe1970-06-29TopGearLondonUK ;Length *1) 01.57.31 *2) 00:18:38 ;Other *(Duff Paddy) This torrent is a re-upload of the 8 classic Top Gear shows that appeared on my Peel blog Kat's Karavan and have now expired onMost of them are full (or nearly full) shows, encoded as 320K MP3s from 7-inch reel-to-reel tapes. *Many thanks to hills1902 for supplying the tapes, to John for ripping and encoding them and to Phil for originally hosting the MP3s on his server. *2) A slightly better quality recording of the Country Joe McDonald session. Full details at SugarMegs ;Available * 1) part of the JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 torrent. Also re-upped at Mooo Server * 2) SugarMegs Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Top Gear Category:Sugarmegs